Percy Jackson and the Angel of Death
This is summary of the story "Angel of Death" a fanfiction epic that take place in the final chapter of the Last Olympian Summary Prologue: Some time ago The Angel is seen in his prison having no idea how long he has been in there wondering if he can get out of there and deciding that it is pointless and curses the gods while he thinks about his time there. While meditating in his hell the prison shows him images that cause him great pain, this torture new is nothing as it is shown to him frequently, however, this time he has had enough and uses the pain and breaks out of his mental prison declaring himself stronger than any God or Titan. After waking up in a metal lair he finds that his body is made of stone and bit by bit he breaks free. During this time an unknown hunter of Artemis breaks into his prison and is surprised to find him there. She attacks with a knife however the blade just gets stuck in his body, he then grabs the knife and twists it to show his power to the girl scaring her. Sensing the prison's collapse he escapes the prison leaving the Hunter there to die. He then proclaims that he is free and he shall go seek blood at Camp Half-Blood Chapter 1: We are introduced to Trevor Munch old friend of Percy. While Percy Iris Message his mom Trevor interrupts them and tells her every detail of his underwater kiss with Annabeth. She laughs it off and the two make way for the Big house for a game of capture the flag with the hunters of Atremis. Trevor tries to pump everyone up telling them that they can win this time and accidently insults Annabeth serveral time which she lashes out on him for. Then the two teams part ways to begin planning. Chapter 2: Annabeth and Percy talk about Annabeth's dislike of Trevor when they are met by Chris (an adult counselor). who seemingly flirts with Annabeth much to Percy's displeasure. Annabeth goes over the plan for the Game but Percy interrupts her know and again to playfully toy with her. There strategy meeting for the game is interrupted when Trevor throws Annabeth's knife (which he stole without her noticing) in the bushes revealing that the Hunters Thalia and Jennifer were spying on them the whole time. After they leave Annabeth reveals the plan for the Game. Chapter 3: During the game, Annabeth Percy and Trevor are ambushed by several hunters and the three of them run off in separate directions. Percy and Annabeth find the flag unguarded and take it all the way across the line winning the game everyone one is impressed even Mr. D. When Thalia asks how they got Passed Jennifer who was guarding the flag Percy and Annabeth are confused because no one was guarding the flag. Thalia is concerned about that then notice that she nor the other hunters Jennifer was with are not there as well as Chris and Trevor. As Chiron tries to comfort them they hear a yell in the distance. Despite Chiron's warning they all follow and to find the dead bodies of the Hunters as well as an injured Chris. Thalia mourns for her fallen comrades. Trevor comes out from hiding saying that he had witnessed the whole thing when pressed he said he only saw the killers eye, described them as something out of hell but before he could say anymore he is struck by a poison arrow. Percy tries to give him nectar but it is too late and his friend dies in his arms. As a storm passes by Annabeth sees that something is written on a tree in Ancient Greek. The note is a warning from the killer saying that he has come back to kill all those who have wronged him. Making Chiron remarked that he has returned once more.Category:Angel of Death Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Percy Jackson Category:Stories Category:Popular Stories